Chamametchi and Pipospetchi's Magic Adventure!
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: When Chamametchi and Pipospetchi take Mametchi's car for a spin, who knows what could happen! ChamaPipo-ish.
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

It was after school, at around 2:45 or so, Chamametchi was playing with her dolls when Pipospetchi walked up to her. He spoke in his usual cheerful tone, even though it was in a language that wasn't really understandable. But, Chamametchi could understand him anyway.

Chamametchi was considered as Pipospetchi's girlfriend, and it was true. They've known eachother for 3 years-ever since the Spacey Brothers first landed on Tamagotchi Planet. It wasn't long after the "Great Chocolate Scramble" when they became a "thing."  
Pipospetchi had thought of Chamametchi as one of his siblings, only she came from a different family-and she considered Pipospetchi as one of her family, too.

"Oh, hey Pipo!" Chamametchi smiled. "I was just playing with my dollies."  
Pipospetchi said something again and pointed to Chamametchi's father, Papamametchi's car, which wasn't too far from them.  
Chamametchi gasped. "That sounds even better than fun! Let's go!"

So they got in the car, Pipospetchi took the wheel, and they went off.

As they were cruising through TamaTown, more and more Tamagotchis were stopping and staring. The duo thought this was a good thing, that they were becoming famous for being able to drive at the ages of 7 and 8.

"We need some music." Chamametchi said and turned on the radio.  
Very loud Rock music played. They didn't know what it was, but they certainly learned some new words.  
Pipo said something; possibly asking what the words they were singing meant. Chamametchi didn't know either, so she said. "Iunno...we should look'em up when we get home!"  
In the meantime, they rocked out in their seats.

Suddenly, they realized they were lost.

"Pipo...are we lost?"  
Pipospetchi looked over at her and probably said that they weren't really lost; they just need to find the map.  
"You're right. Where's the map?" She checked the Glove Compartment, where you would usually find a map. "Oh, here it is!"  
"Umm...Let's see...Oh, OK! I think I know where we are!"

"So, the car-compass says we're going in the S direction; and there's a compass on the map, too. So...if we're going S, then that means the map says we're going to...Ura-TamaTown?"  
Pipospetchi was a little confused. Not about the "S direction" and the compass, but about Ura-TamaTown. He was never aware of that place; he only knew about TamaTown and almost everygotchi that lived there. That was all. He said something in a confused tone.  
"Iunno much about it, but Mametchi told me a little about it. He said it was a place with weird citizens who look kinda like the ones back in TamaTown, only with a TOTALLY different personality. He also said something about his look-alike being a weirdo..."  
That sounded interesting to both of them. Then Chamametchi added, "I've always wondered what it was like there!"  
Pipospetchi smiled. He was starting to wonder too.

The next thing they knew it, they crashed into a tree. They were lucky to be alive.  
They both giggled a little. They both thought it was kinda fun, even though the crash was dangerously lethal.  
"Hey! watch where you're driving!" they heard someone say. It was probably the tree they crashed into.

Then Pipospetchi pointed at the car and said something. They both knew Mametchi would get them both grounded when-if-he found out where it went.  
"You're right...but he didn't see what happened to the car! For all he may know, the car was probably stolen by some burgular!"

Pipo smiled agreed. He always knew that Chamametchi could keep a secret. One of the things he DIDN'T tell Chamametchi, however, was anything about his older brothers' evil intentions to take over Tamagotchi Planet. He didn't know what would happen if his own girlfriend found out, nor would he probably want to find out.

They walked around for a little while, until they saw some bright lights.  
"This must be Ura-TamaTown!" Chamametchi said in amazement.  
Pipo spoke again. He really wanted to check it out some more, explore it a little.  
"Oh, iunno, Pipo. If Mametchi notices we're gone, we might get in even more trouble!"  
Pipo then asked where her sense of adventure is, and also asked the classic 'What could possibly go wrong?', only in his own language.  
Chamametchi got a determined look on her face and said, "You're so right, Pipo! Let's go!"

-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is probably gonna be the most epic story I had ever wrote! Please Enjoy, and don't forger to review! 


	2. Chapter 2- UraTamaTown Casino

As Chamametchi and Pipospetchi traveled further and further into Ura-TamaTown, they noticed that there were Tamagotchis that looked a LOT like the others...and they thought it was weird. They decided not to question it, and that it was in their culture. Suddenly, Chamametchi saw a very Familiar figure. It looked like Memetchi.

"Hey...Is that Miss Memetchi?" Chamametchi pointed at her. She'd always be able to know one of her friends from a first glance.  
Pipospetchi shook his head. He noticed that The lookalike has pink wings; the original Memetchi didn't.  
Chamametchi took a closer look. "Oh! You're right! That Memetchi lookalike has wings!"  
They knew it was best not to talk to anyone. Everyone there was a stranger, and strangers were bad news; ESPECIALLY to little kids.

Then they came to a very large Casino. The sign said, 'UraTama Casino'.  
Chamametchi's eyes beamed. "I've always wondered what it's like to be in a Casino." Pipospetchi agreed.

A small silence. "Well, were not gonna find out standing here! C'mon!" Then she remembered something. "Wait, we can't! We're too little to go in there!"  
Pipospetchi spoke. He always knew that for every rule, there was a loophole. He said that they should lie about their age. Or, better yet, they use a disguise.  
Chamametchi gasped. "Pipo, you're a GENIUS!"  
So they went in, told the man they were both 22-years-old, and they were in.

It wasn't that hard.

"Wow," Chamametchi was amazed by all the lights. "It looks even better than the outside!"  
Pipo pointed to a Slot Machine. It looked like one of those fun Arcade games.  
They both ran over to it, to try it out.

Chamametchi put in one of her Quarters, threw down the lever, and they both watched the symbols spin around and around.

Then it stopped. 7-7-7.  
There were loud sirens. Chamametchi thought they were in trouble. But then, Money came out of the Machine. LOTS of money.  
There was also applause from the nearby Ura-Tamagotchis; one of them gave them a bag to hold all that money.  
They hit the Jackpot.

"That was fun!" Chamametchi smiled as they walked out. "We should probably do it again sometime soon!"  
Pipospetchi spoke again. He thought it was best for them to get home.  
"You're right. We should be getting home now."

They stopped.

"How DO we get home?"

-  
Chapter 3's coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Back Home

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were practically lost now. Not in Ura-Tamatown, but just outside of it. The two had been walking until they came across the totaled car they drove to get there, but they didn't know where to go from there.  
Then Pipospetchi remembered the 'S direction' thing and looked back at the map. He told his partner-in-crime that he noticed the compass had other directions, and the opposite of the S direction was the the N direction.

"Oh! So, you're saying if we travel N, then we'll be back in TamaTown?" Chamametchi said. Pipospetchi nodded.  
"Great~! Let's go N!"

Several minutes later, they came to a fork in the road.  
Chamametchi looked over at her friend, who still had the map. "OK, now which way do we go from here?"  
Pipospetchi said that, apparently, the map said it was just a completely straight road. He looked back at the road; it just spit into 2 opposite directions. They were stuck now.  
Chamametchi-still holding the bag of money-spoke bravely, and said, "Bah, that's no problem! We just need to go a different way! Surely, one of these roads will lead us back to TamaTown!" Pipo smiled and nodded. As Mametchi's little sister, she always knew what to do, and had lots of common sense. Pipospetchi suggested they go left.

And off they went.

After about 10 minutes of walking, they were both pretty tired; especially Chamametchi.

Chamametchi yawned. "I'm so tired. We should probably get some rest."  
Pipospetchi told her to try and fight it, and they'll probably be home soon. Besides, if they stop now, they might get eaten by some big animal. Or even worse, Mametchi could find out they're gone, and then they'd both probably be grounded for a whole month! Then he said that they may be lost, but at least they had a bag of money and eachother. They couldn't just stop right there; they had to keep going, no matter what it takes.

After that inspiring speech, Chamametchi perked up and smiled. "You're so right! Let's keep going!"

Little did they realize they were being followed...

-  
Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter. It's at least something. AND SUSPENSEFUL. 


	4. Chapter 4- Tornado

Several minutes later, Pipospetchi couldn't help but hearing a strange whirling sound. He said something about it and asked Chamametchi what that sound was.  
"I hear it too," Chamametchi looked around. "But what could it be?"

She looked behind them and saw a massive Tornado heading their way. Pipospetchi looked and saw it too. Now would be a good time to Panic.  
They ran as fast as they could, but not fast enough to escape the Tornado. The two were sucked in.

Pipospetchi was holding on to his friend's hand as tight as possible. He spoke, possibly telling her to hold on to his oven-mitt-hand as hard as possible and never let go.  
"I-I can't," Chamametchi felt her hand slipping away from Pipospetchi's. "I don't have any thumbs!"  
Then she let go, and Pipospetchi was off.

He let off a loud, high-pitched screech. He knew it was the end. Not just for him, but for his own girlfriend. To him, that's practically the worst kind of "end" there is. Suddenly, the Tornado had stopped, and he was falling. At this point, he decided to accept it. He knew it was coming, one way or another.  
Suddenly, he felt something grab his oven-mitt-hand.

It was Chamametchi, who was also holding an umbrella.

"You never know when you need an umbrella, y'know?" She smiled. "Anyway, you're safe now. WE'RE safe now."  
Pipospetchi smiled back.  
So they floated back to the ground, and landed safely.

They looked around and realized the tornado took them REALLY far from TamaTown.  
"Wow," Chamametchi spoke in shock. "That tornado was SO fierce, it practically got us lost, and now we're practically LOST!"

Then Pipospetchi noticed that, during the tornado, they had lost the map. That was just perfect.  
"It's alright," Chamametchi looked at him with a smile. "Map, shmap! We can find our own way back!"

The Question was, though: how?

Suddenly, there was a growl coming from behind them.  
They should've just ran for their lives...but knowing their curiosity, they couldn't help but turn around to see what it was.

It was...

-  
Not yet! But soon, though!  
Also, it's finally here! :3 


	5. Chapter 5- The Finale

Previously on Chamametchi and Pipospetchi's Magic Adventure...

Suddenly, there was a growl coming from behind them.  
They should've just ran for their lives...but knowing their curiosity, they couldn't help but turn around to see what it was.

It was...

And now for the exciting next part!

It was a BEAR. Out in the middle of nowhere, there was a BEAR.  
Chamametchi looked at Pipospetchi and said, "Wow. Who would've thought you could find a bear out here..."  
Then the bear roared, and the two suddenly realized the situation here. They looked at eachother and screamed.

Meanwhile, Back in TamaTown, Spaceytchi and Mametchi faintly heard their screams. They looked at eachother.  
"Well," Spaceytchi sighed. "Let's go see what they're up to this time..."  
And they went off back to Mametchi's house.

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were running as fast as they could. The bear, however, was close behind them.  
"Pipo, if we die right here, right now," Chama panted, looking at the young apple, "I just want you to know that you're the best boyfriend anygotchi could ever have, and...I love you!"  
Pipo told her that he loved her too.

Suddenly, out sprang a slightly familiar figure.

It was Pipotchi, who swooped down on the two and flew them off.  
"What in the name of Kuribo Tenshi are you kids doing out here?!" She said, with a stern tone, "You could've gotten mauled alive out here!"  
Chamametchi looked down. "We're sorry, Miss Pipotchi, we just got a little lost, that's all."  
Pipotchi smiled. "S'alright. I probably would've done the same. Now, let's get you kids home."

They passed through The old Morino Forest, over the Umino Sea where the legendary Ningyotchi sings her song, and back to TamaTown.  
They landed right back at Mametchi's house, on the front lawn.  
Pipotchi saw that the car was gone.  
"Yikes. Mametchi's not gonna be happy when he finds out you took their car..."  
Pipospetchi spoke again. He couldn't prove anything, so it wasn't really their fault.  
Chamametchi smiled. "Yeah, if anything, it's HIS fault for not paying attention to us in the first place!"

Pipotchi chuckled. "Alright, whatever works. Now, I have to go. Kabutchi's gonna wonder where I am soon!"  
So she flew off and the two waved.

Suddenly, Spaceytchi and Mametchi walked up to them.  
"There you two are," Mametchi said, angrily, "We were worried sick about you guys!"  
"Yeah, you two could've gotten lost!" Spaceytchi said, "Who KNOWS what could've happened then?!"

Chamametchi looked at Pipospetchi and winked. "Oh, you have no idea!"  
They giggled a little.

Mametchi ran over to the driveway.  
"Hey, has anyone seen the car?"

THE END.

-  
Wasn't that great?! And yeah, it was a little anticlimatic, but what'd you expect?! 


End file.
